Splatoon- Endgame
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: Inklings and Octolings are finally at peace, but Cass is missing. The Splatoon has been diverting its resources to track her down, and reclaim the Infinity Stones. When they find her, it's too late. C Group makes it their mission to bring her back, whatever it takes. Rated T for violence and swearing. Read, review, follow.
1. Finding Cass

**You seriously think I'd leave that plot line unwoven? No way.**

Splatoon

Endgame

Chapter One

Finding Cass

(Inkopolis, NSS Headquarters, 21 days after Octavio's death)

Clair sat in her chair at the Agent meeting. They were discussing where they could find Cass. "She still has the six Stones. The longer it takes to

find her, the more dangerous she becomes." Clair looked at her phone, since she was only supposed to be here to represent C Group, and didn't

have to listen, and took note of a message from Agent 6, who had been helping Octolings escape from the collapsing domes. "Agent 1, Agent 6

just sent me a text. She found something."

(Off the Hook studios)

Marina faced the Splatoon agents who were gathered, and opened her laptop. "Twenty one days ago, when Cass snapped the fingers of the

Gauntlet, an energy wave unlike anything we've ever seen spread through the world. And then, two days ago, it happened again, starting on Mt.

Nantai." They looked at each other, then at Marina. "You think she's on Mt. Nantai?" Marina nodded. Agent 2 looked at the data on the laptop,

then at Clair. "Gather C Group. I want you to handle this personally."

Clair nodded, then sent a message, telling her sisters to meet her at her apartment. There, she told them what Marina had found. Chloe was the

first to speak after she was done. "Why would she be on Mt. Nantai?" Clair sighed. "We can ask her when we get there." Catherine spoke up.

"Guys, Cass going anti-Octavio is kind of a good thing. We're not going there to kill her, are we?" Clair shook her said, and said, "Agent 2 only

told me to handle it." Facing them all, she added, "Let's bring her home."

(Mt. Nantai)

Cass coughed, laying on her bed, the Infinity Gauntlet laying on a rack where she could see it. Looking at the scars on her arm, she sighed.

Getting up with a lot of difficulty, Cass went out to her garden, and picked some berries for her meal. Sitting down in her chair, she began to eat

them, and when she was done, cleaned the bowl as best she could before going back into her bed. She groaned, before hearing something by the

door. She picked up her Octo Shot, and aimed it at the door.

Catherine forced the door open, and Cass dropped her gun in her shock. "C-Cathy?" Catherine walked over to her. "Cass, are you okay?" Cass

sighed. "You shouldn't have come." The rest of C Group walked in. Catherine sighed. "I said, 'wait for my signal'." Clair smirked at her. "And I can

overrule that." Catherine sighed. Clair faced Cass, and saw the scars on her arm. Looking around, she spotted the Gauntlet, and picked it up.

Cass made no reaction. Clair flipped the Gauntlet over, revealing that the Stones were missing.

Chloe noticed this, and faced Cass. "Where are they?" Cass coughed, then answered, "Our people deserved to know the truth. And Octavio was

not fit to live. Beyond that, the Stones served no other purpose, beyond temptation." Clair cupped her sister's cheek. "Where are they?" Cass

sighed. "Gone. Separated." Catherine spoke up. "You used the Stones two days ago." Cass answered immediately. "I used the Stones to scatter

the Stones. They're in new hiding places. It was so powerful, that the wounds I sustained as a result are fatal."

All seven of them stared at her in shock. Taking a deep breath, Cass continued. "But the work is done. It always will be." Clair felt a tear drip

down her cheek. "No..." Cass faced them all, and said, "I'm sorry I failed you." Catherine stopped her. "No, we failed you. We should have figured

out what Octavio really was, and ran away, taking you with us." Cass sighed. "It doesn't matter now." She coughed. "I love you all. Please, don't

blame yourselves. Some things you just can't change."

Cass's eyes closed, and she breathed her final breath. All seven of her sisters started crying, and Clair cradled her fallen sister. Chloe gently

stroked Cass's cheek as the tears fell from her eyes. "It's not fair..." Clair faced her. "She put an end to Octavio's tyranny, and she saved our

people from his lies. Why did she have to die?!" Clair couldn't give an answer. All she could do was hold Cass's body, and carry it out to the boat

so they could give her an Octarian funeral.

**A/N**

**Now, all six Infinity Stones are unaccounted for. Cass was the only one who knew where they all are, and now she's head. What **

**happens next? Stay tuned to find out.**


	2. Five Years Later

**For those who have lost someone they love, I hear you.**

Chapter Two

Five Years Later

(Inkopolis Park)

Chloe sat in front of an Inkling girl who was looking at the ground. "So how did it go?" The girl faced her. "We had a nice dinner, talked about all sorts of stuff, like how

much we both admired Craig Cuttlefish while he was alive. Then the salads got there, and he started crying." Chloe nodded. "What about you?" The girl looked at the

ground again. "I cried right at dessert..." Chloe sighed, and said, "But you're seeing him again?" She nodded. "Tonight. After dinner, we might go see a movie."Chloe

nodded. "You're moving on. Good. It'll help with the loss of your brother." The girl nodded, then looked at Chloe. "You're pretty good at this." Chloe shrugged.

"Counseling was the only job I could find that interested me. Same time next week?" The girl nodded. With that done, Chloe walked home.

(Southern Inkopolis, residential district)

Clair looked at the bill in her hand. It was the last one they had to pay off for this year, and they were very close to paying it off. Catherine had become a gym teacher

at a school, Carly and Carla both got jobs at Mako Mart, Cynthia was hired by the Squid Sisters as a stand attendant during concerts and tours, and Casey worked at a

gas station. Chloe had gone into counseling. As for Clair, her manager had resigned shortly after she and the others found Cass, so the position had been given to her.

Looking at her new home, Clair sighed. '_It feels empty without Cass..._'

Chloe walked in the house, then. "How close are we?" Clair faced her. "600." Chloe whistled. "That's not bad." Clair sighed. "I just wish Cass was here..." Chloe

nodded. "I keep telling people they should move on, but we never do. She did the right thing, though." Clair shot her a look. "If you're telling me to look on the bright

side, then I'm about to hit you in the head with a sandwich." Chloe put her hands up defensively. "Sorry." She sat down. "Have you heard from Sarah lately?" Clair

nodded. "She enrolled in Inkblot Art Academy last month."

As she said that, a knock came on the door. Clair looked at her sister. "Did you invite someone?" Chloe shook her head. Sitting up, Clair walked to the door, and found

Sarah looking around. Clair opened the door. "Sarah?" She seemed excited about something. "Can I come in? I have something to show you." Clair nodded. Inside,

Sarah held up a small package. "What's that?" Sarah faced her. "Something I thought I'd never see again." She opened it, revealing the Time Stone. Clair was

shocked. "W-Where did you find it?!" Sarah looked at it. "Octo Canyon. I went there last night to think about the days of the NSS. Found it in Cuttlefish Cabin."

Clair looked at Chloe. "Did you save it?" Chloe nodded. Sarah faced her. "Save what?" The Octoling looked at her. "The Gauntlet. We kept it because it was all we had

left of Cass. If we can find out where the rest of the Stones are, we can bring her back." Sarah sighed. "I would have no problem with it, but you'll need help. And I

haven't heard from Liz and Greg since the NSS was disbanded." Clair faced her. "That may be true, but we know where Scott is. He might know where they are.

Cynthia works for the Squid Sisters, so we can arrange a meeting with her. They can get in touch with Off the Hook. It's Mei we don't know about."

Sarah faced her. "Oh, she works at a spa a couple blocks down the street. Guyver's her cousin, remember?" Clair nodded. "We'll call the rest of C Group. You get in

touch with who you can. Today, the NSS is reborn."

**A/N**

**A chance to bring Cass back. One of the Stones has been found. The NSS has a new purpose.**


	3. Reassemble

**The story continues.**

Chapter Three

Reassemble

(Calamari County)

Marie looked at her sleeping cousin, unimpressed. Once, she would sleep in and Callie would wake her up, but now the roles were reversed.

Because of Cap'n Cuttlefish's death, the two Squid Sisters had moved back to Calamari County for a new life. For the last few years, they had

resurrected the Squid Sisters and their fame had grown. They weren't supposed to make any new CDs right now, and the soonest concert was

still months away, but Marie was still peeved that her cousin was sleeping in on a Monday.

"Callie, get up." A soft moaning sound came from the bed. Marie sighed, then left the room. Callie peeked out from under the covers, then went

back to sleep, thinking she'd won. Marie came back in holding an airhorn. Aiming it at what she assumed was Callie's head, she set it off. Callie

jumped out of bed in surprise, hitting her head on the floor. "Ow..." She glared at her cousin. "Damn it, Marie..." The grey Squid Sister simply

lowered the airhorn. "Now you know how I felt."

Marie's phone gave off a text alert. She checked it. "What?" Callie faced her. "What is it?" Marie looked at her. "It's Sarah. She found the Time

Stone. C Group has decided to recollect the Stones to use them to bring Cassandra back." Callie gasped. "Where did she find it?" Marie sent the

question to her. When she received the response, she read it. "'Octo Canyon. Was there thinking about the NSS. Found the Stone in the cabin.'

That means at least some of the Stones are in other Octarian settlements."

Callie looked at the phone. Another message came through. "She wants to resurrect the NSS to bring Cass back." Callie looked at Marie. "Should

we help?" Marie shrugged. "Not like we've got anything to do for a while. Have you kept tabs on all the former Agents?" "Liz and Greg got married

a year after Cass's death, Off the Hook is still going strong in Inkopolis, Sarah's in Inkblot Art Academy, Clair and Chloe helped the rest of their

sisters settle into Inkopolis, and now they all live together,

Otis returned to Cirrina Countryside to take care of his grandfather, Mei and Guyver are professional Turf War players now. The only one that I

don't know about is Scott. Liz and Greg might know where he is, but I don't know." Marie nodded. "Let's find Sarah, and work from there."

(Former NSS Headquarters, a few days later)

Marie looked at C Group, who were looking at the Infinity Gauntlet that they'd recovered from Cass's shack. They would use the same Gauntlet to

snap the fingers and bring Cass back. "Okay. Well, since we're resurrecting the NSS, we need to bring every Agent here. Sarah, were you able to

get in touch with Otis?" Sarah nodded. "He'll be here tonight." Marie nodded. "Now... What about Off the Hook?" Clair faced her. "I got in touch

with Marina. They can help, but only for a few days."

Marie nodded. "That's good enough for me. What about Mei and Guyver?" Sarah spoke up. "I haven't talked to Guyver about this yet. He wasn't

home when I woke up this morning." Marie nodded. "Text him and see how he replies." Sarah sent the text, and faced Marie. "It might take a few

minutes." Marie nodded. Facing Clair, she said, "You and Chloe go to Liz and Greg, see if you can convince them to help us." She nodded. The two

Octolings left, and Marie looked at Sarah. "I don't suppose you know where Scott is?"

Sarah shook her head. "Liz said she'd keep in touch with him." Her phone buzzed. Checking it, she smiled. "He and Mei are on their way over.

Should be here in ten minutes." Marie nodded. "Now, we wait for Clair and Chloe to find Liz and Greg."

(Southern Inkopolis)

Liz walked outside towards a tent in their yard. "Lunch time!" A little Inkling girl popped her head out. Liz smiled at her daughter. "Come on,

Cassie, time to eat." "Okay, mommy." She scooped her daughter up, and got ready to take her into the house for lunch, when she saw a car

driving up. Clair and Chloe stepped out. Liz cocked her head, curious. Looking at her daughter, she said, "Why don't you go help daddy set the

table? I'll be in in a minute."

Clair watched Liz's daughter go into the house, and took note of Liz walking up to her. "Haven't seen you guys in a while." Clair nodded.

"Congratulations on your daughter, Liz." Liz simply smiled, and said, "We named her Cassandra. After everything that happened, I couldn't stay

mad at her." Clair nodded. "We have a chance to bring her back. Sarah found the Time Stone, and we think we can find the rest of the Stones,

and use them to bring her back."

Liz faced her in amazement. "The NSS is reborn?" Clair nodded. Liz sighed. "I'll have to talk to Greg about it. I wouldn't mind helping you out, but

I can't do something like this without talking to Greg about it first." Clair nodded in understanding. Liz handed her something. "I'll let you know

what he says." Greg spoke up. "Oh, I have no problem with it." They faced him. "Yes, I was listening." He walked over. "Cassie has always wanted

to meet her namesake. This is the only way we could do that."

Clair nodded. "We also need Scott. Do you know where he is?" Greg nodded. "He works at Inkopolis Beach as a lifeguard. I texted him while you

were talking. He's off for the next few days and said he could meet us at HQ." Clair answered, "When everyone is gathered, we can start

brainstorming about the Stones."

(NSS HQ)

Marie faced the entire Splatoon, and spoke up. "Okay. With the Time Stone in our possession, we can use it to track down the signals for the

other Stones. We have the how. Now we need the where. Before we use the Stone to scan for the signals, we need to brainstorm possible

locations for the Stones. Almost everyone in this room has had an encounter with at least one of the six Infinity Stones." Callie spoke up. "Or

substitute the word 'encounter' for 'nearly been killed' by one of the six Infinity Stones."

Cassie spoke up. "I haven't. I don't even know what we're talking about." Everyone chuckled. Marie faced her. "That's okay. You don't have to do

anything right now." Facing the Agents again, Marie continued. "Let's start with the Soul Stone. Clair, what do you know?" Everyone faced the

Octoling, who had fallen asleep out of boredom. Callie spoke up. "Is she asleep?" Cassie spoke up. "No, I think she's dead." Chloe gently nudged

Clair, waking her up. "Huh? Wha-?"

Chloe faced her. "The Soul Stone?" Clair sighed. "Right." Standing up, she faced everyone. "Okay, the Soul Stone. Where to begin? Um... It only

appears to someone who has lost at least one person that they love. I was actually in love with Harold, so that caused the Soul Stone to appear

to me. Um... If anywhere, it might be in Octo Valley?" They all nodded. "It's possible." Clair sat back down as Marie spoke up again. "Now, the

Space Stone. We know Cass took it from Commander Sieg."

Chloe spoke up. "Well, that one might be in Octo Gorge." Marie nodded. "Okay, the Power Stone. Cass found it on Mt. Nantai, so it's reasonable to

assume she hid it there." Sarah stood up. "The Reality Stone is an interesting topic. We know she got it from Commander Traeger in Octo Canyon,

but I found the Time Stone there, and Cass wouldn't put two Stones in the same place. So it might be in Octo Ravine?" Everyone nodded. Clair

sat up. "The Mind Stone is a birthright of the royal family, but Octavio's son died years ago, and his daughter-in-law went missing."

Everyone thought that over. "Maybe Grandpa knows where she is. He's been spending a lot of time at his cabin a couple miles away from Dad's

house." Sarah faced him. "Think you can ask him?" Otis nodded. "Shouldn't be that hard." Marie set up the device, and put the Time Stone into it.

The scan of the world showed a signal in Octo Valley, Octo Gorge, Octo Ravine, Mt. Nantai, and Cirrina Countryside. "Okay, we need five teams.

Agent 8, take Agents 5 and 6 to Mt. Nantai. Find the Stone there."

Facing Clair, she said, "You and your sisters go to Octo Valley, see if you can find the Stone there." Facing Liz and Greg, she said, "You and Scott

head to Octo Gorge for that Stone." Facing Sarah, she said, "Take Agents 4.5 and 8.5 and go to Cirrina Countryside. Get the Stone there." Facing

Callie, she said, "Callie and I will go to Octo Ravine for that Stone." They all nodded. "Five years ago, we lost perhaps the greatest hero of our

age. Now, we get her back."

**A/N**

**Things are getting spicy. Oh, wait, maybe it's the spicy chicken nuggets I've been cooking at work lately.**


	4. The Reality and Soul Stones

**On we go. Had to retype this due to the file being deleted for some reason.**

Chapter Four

The Reality and Soul Stones

(Octo Valley)

Clair looked at what was left of the settlement. Somewhere down there was the Soul Stone, and they needed to find it. Cathy walked over, and

faced Clair. "I was hoping to never lay eyes on this place again..." Clair nodded in agreement. Facing the others, she said, "The kettles have

collapsed, so we can assume the Stone isn't in those. Cass wouldn't have put the Stones where it was downright impossible to find them." They

all nodded in agreement.

(Octo Ravine)

Marie sighed and looked at Callie, who was still climbing up the hill. "Come on, Callie. Even Gramps did better than that." Callie looked at her

cousin with a glare. "Shut up." She reached the top of the hill. "Look. There's a building up there." Marie cocked her head. "That's odd. We never

had a cabin in Octo Ravine." Callie shrugged. "Who cares? Let's just look in there first." Marie shrugged. "Fair enough." The two cousins

approached the building, weapons ready.

(Octo Valley)

Clair took note of a cliff nearby, and a ghost of what appeared to be a human, staring at them. "Welcome, C Group. I've been expecting you."

Clair faced him. "Who are you?" The spirit replied, "Consider me a guide, to what you seek, and what you most fear." Clair nodded. "Okay,

where's the Soul Stone?" The spirit faced her. "You should know that the Infinity Stones are not for the feint of heart." Clair faced him. "Our sister

wielded the Stones once."

The guide cocked his head. "Did she survive?" Clair nodded. "For a while. She did because of them, but only because she used them to scatter

them." The spirit nodded, then looked at a long wooden crate nearby. "Within that crate is a pair of ancient weapons, once wielded by a warrior

known as Thor. Stretch out your hand, Clair." She raised an eyebrow, but did as he said. Instantly, a hammer flew out of the crate, smashing it

open, and landed in her hand.

She stared at it in amazement. "That is Mjolnir. It was reforged with the power of the Infinity Stones, and left here for another warrior to claim it.

Only those who are worthy can wield it, however. Since you can wield the hammer, you can wield the other weapon as well." Clair stretched out

her free hand, causing an axe to fly out of the remains of the crate, and Clair caught it with ease. "That is Stormbreaker. It was forged to replace

Mjolnir, and was brought here after Thor died."

Clair took note of them. Cathy spoke up. "Got enough for the rest of us?" The spirit faced her. "There are only two." Cathy sighed. "Damn..." As

Clair put Stormbreaker behind her ink tank, an orange beam of light appeared. "The Soul Stone calls to the one it has chosen." Clair stepped

forward, and stretched out her hand. The Soul Stone floated out of the light, landing in Clair's hand. The spirit spoke up. "You have now recovered

two of the Stones. Your goal will come to light."

(Octo Ravine)

Marie checked her messages, having heard her text alert go off. "It's Clair. They have the Soul Stone." Callie nodded. "Thank Cod. Let's find the

Reality Stone and get out of here." They stepped inside the building, and saw the Reality Stone laying on a table, guarded by a Salmonid. Marie

easily Splatted it, and they looked at the Stone. "You know, if the Stones didn't have the power to wipe out life on an unprecedented scale, this

would be totally awesome."

Marie rolled her eyes, and picked up the Stone, putting it into the pendant they'd found. They walked outside, and Marie sent a message to the

rest of the Splatoon. "We have the Reality Stone. Proceeding to base."

**A/N**

**Took me so stinking long to redo this chapter.**


	5. The Power, Space, and Mind Stones

**This isn't over.**

Chapter Five

The Power and Space Stones

(Octo Gorge Ruins)

Greg looked at his wife, who had just pushed a stone out of the way so that they could enter the ruins. She faced him. "Sure hope the Stone is here after all this." He nodded. "Where do you think she put it?" Liz shrugged. "It's probably in the surface area. The domes are all collapsed." They walked through the area, and found a small ziggurat, with an opening large enough for two people to enter. They approached it, and Liz peeked inside. "Well, she did a good job of hiding it."

They went inside, and Liz pulled open an old door, revealing a room with the Space Stone on a pedestal. Before they could pick it up, an Inkling/Octoling hybrid jumped down, his discolored eyes focused on them. Liz aimed her Hero Shot, and Greg hoisted his Roller. They struck at the hybrid, who dodged, and struck back. Greg was knocked onto the floor, and Liz fired, the hybrid dodging the shots. Greg cursed. "He's too fast. We need another plan."

(Mt. Nantai)

Mei grimaced as they walked up the mountain. "I've never liked this place." Pearl shrugged. "Meh, 'Rina and I first met here. It kinda has meaning for us." Marina nodded. "Look at it this way. We can leave after we find the Stone." Mei shrugged. "Fair enough." They reached the mountaintop, and found a small hut at the top, Cass's old home. They entered it, and Mei found a trapdoor. "Hey, check it out." She opened it, and they climbed down a ladder into a secret tunnel.

Mei looked around, and found an underground room. Within this room, she found a left-handed Infinity Gauntlet. She picked it up. "She had another Gauntlet?" Pearl looked at the shelf. "Check it. There's a loose book on that shelf." Marina gently secured it, and the sheft moved out of the way, revealing the Power Stone. Mei gently retrieved it, and also noticed a flashdrive sitting on the table where the Stone had been. She picked up it, and faced Marina. "You have your laptop, right?"

(Cirrina Countryside)

Sarah, Otis, and Guyver walked towards her grandfather's cabin, and she knocked on the door. Gerard Ligo answered. "Oh, Sarah! Come in!" He led all three of them inside, where they saw a young Octoling boy sitting at the table, staring at a pair of Octoleet goggles. The feature that stood out the most from him were his eyes. They looked exactly like Octavio's. Sarah was very surprised. Otis faced his grandfather. "We're here looking for a yellow stone, that glows."

The Octoling boy faced them, and spoke up. "I'm sorry." They faced him. "For what?" The boy swallowed nervously, and replied, "For what my grandfather put you through." Sarah sighed. "You're Octavio's grandson?" He nodded. "My name is Octim." Guyver faced him. "It's not your full name." Octim faced him, surprised. "Your full name is Octavio Takosawa the Third." Octim's eyes went wide in shock. Sarah gave her boyfriend a look, and sat down next to Octim. "Hey, who your family is doesn't define you." He faced her, confused.

(Octo Gorge Ruins)

Liz dodged an attack from the hybrid, and managed to hit him with a shot. He backed off, and aimed his weapon at her, and fired, which she matrix-dodged. Greg hit him with his Roller, and Splatted him. Liz nodded to her husband. "Nice move." He nodded back. "It takes some practice, but it works." They picked up the Space Stone, and walked outside. As they exited the ziggurat, they heard movement ahead of them. They took cover behind some nearby rocks, and waited.

Sector Commander Julia Traeger walked forward, flanked by eight Octolings with hypnoshades. She faced them. "You, and you, guard the entrance. Everyone else, with me." They entered the ziggurat, the two guards waiting outside. Greg grimaced. "Who the hell is that?" Liz sighed. "Julia Traeger, former Sector Commander of Octo Canyon. She was working at Grizzco when I last heard about her." Greg looked at the guards, who had struck up a conversation. "Now's our chance. Let's get out of here." They snuck off, the guards oblivious to their exit.

(Mt. Nantai)

Marina put the flashdrive into her laptop, and it loaded a video that Cass had apparently left behind. She had a blank expression on her face as she spoke into the camera. "_To whoever finds this recording. My name is Cassandra, an Octoling in exile. A few days ago, I was struck by a lightning bolt and survived. At first, I was confused, but now I understand. The lightning bolt chose me_." The Octoling held up her right hand. "_This gauntlet can be used to wield the six Infinity Stones._

_I intend to use their power to expose DJ Octavio for the liar that he really is, and bring peace between my people and Inklings. After that, I'll live out the rest of my life in exile, where no one can find me_." Leaning closer, she said, "_You'll probably never meet me, but if you do, be ready_." The video ended. Marina gently turned off her laptop, and unplugged the flashdrive, putting it on the table where the left-handed gauntlet had been. Facing the others, she said, "Let's go. There's nothing left for us here." They walked outside.

(Cirrina Countryside)

Sarah and Octim continued to speak while Otis helped his grandfather, and Guyver simply sat at the table. Octim held up a pendant he'd found five years ago, and opened it. "Is this what you were looking for?" Sarah nodded. "It's one of the Infinity Stones. Cass used them to stop your grandfather, and now we want to use them to bring her back." He faced her, confused. "'Bring her back'? What happened?" Sarah sighed. "She used the Stones to scatter them. The injuries she got because of that were fatal."

Octim looked at the Mind Stone, a determined expression on his face. "I'll come." She faced him. "Are you sure?" Octim nodded. "Someone has to clean up my grandfather's mess. It's time for me to stop being what my mother wanted me to be, and become who I'm meant to be." Sarah nodded. "Come on." She helped her grandfather set the table, and they had a nice dinner, before they got into Otis's car, and drove back to Inkopolis, Octim staring out the window the entire trip.

(NSS Headquarters)

The right-handed Infinity Gauntlet was set on the table, and Greg put the Stones into their slots. Speaking up, he said, "All right, everything's set. The only question is, who's gonna snap the fingers?" Catherine put her hand up. "I'll do it." Clair stopped her. "No, Cathy, this isn't for you to do." Catherine faced her sister. "All my life, I've been a bitch towards Cass. Let me do something nice for her." Octim spoke up. "Buy her dinner or something. It's gotta be me." They all faced him. Sarah said, "Tim, you don't have to do this."

Octim faced her. "The Stones give off a type of radiation. None of you would survive." Marie spoke up. "How do we know you'll survive?" He faced her. "We don't. But the radiation's mostly gamma. My bloodline is immune to gamma radiation." Facing the gauntlet, he said, "It's like... I was born for this..." He picked up the gauntlet, and Liz spoke up. "Hey, you're just bringing Cass back to her, today. Don't change anything from the last five years." He nodded. "Got it." Sliding the gauntlet on, he said, "Let's bring her home."

The Stones' power began to flood into him, and he stood there, staring at the gauntlet as the power flooded through him. Catherine, concerned, said, "Are you all right?" He nodded with a smile. "I'm okay. I'm okay." He held his hand up, and snapped his fingers. Dust blew through the room, and formed into Cassandra, who opened her eyes and coughed for air. Her sisters helped her up, and set her on the nearby couch. Octim took the gauntlet off, and set it down on the table.

Cass smiled at him. "Thank you, your highness." He faced her. "No. Thank you for your sacrifice." She nodded. As soon as she did, an Inkstrike struck the window, shattering it, and they all hit the deck, Octim having grabbed the gauntlet, and holding onto it. Liz, Sarah, and Mei leapt out of the building to get a better look. An entire army of hypnotized Octolings stood before them, Julia Traeger at the front. Liz sighed. "Well, we've got a job to do." Facing her fellow agents, she said, "Let's end the war properly this time."

**A/N**

**Things are getting interesting.**


End file.
